Comfort and Honesty
by TheTowersSang
Summary: Theres something wrong with JJ and Emily is determined to be her shoulder to cry on. Twoshot. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

.Emily/JJ. This was going to be a one shot but it got a bit long and then when I got to the end of this chapter my mind jumped down a completely different path so although I'm carrying this on as it was first intended in the second chapter, there is possibility for an alternative ending. I'm not sure, see how much time I have lol.

I do not own anything criminal minds related.

Enjoy. And reviews are love! Xx

It was 9:02PM and the BAU team were just finishing up the remaining paperwork from a particularly tough case that they had just returned from and although they could have finished it the next morning they all just wanted to get it over with. They had finished it in almost silence, only talking when necessary, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Each trying to think of what they missed that could have cracked the case earlier, each coming up blank. Individually they all walked up to Hotch's office to drop off their paperwork and then got ready to leave, a simple nod to acknowledge the deed.

As ever, right on que, Penelope Garcia came charging down the corridor and into the bullpen to try to keep the spirits of her friends up whenever possible, she charged herself with this duty to make herself feel more useful. She would always find a way to cheer up her team after a particularly tough case, and now was one of those times.

'Hello my furry friends! Now who will be accompanying me, the oracle, to the bar for a few drinks?' She knew they were all suffering in silence, the cases involving kids were always the worst, but she also knew that they needed to do something to blow off some steam which usually involved getting extremely drunk. It was late on a Friday night and she knew that the team had been taken off rotation for the weekend to recover so it was the perfect time to let their hair down.

They all muttered their agreement and made plans to meet at their usual bar at around 10 which gave them all time to get home and drop their things off. JJ walked down from her office a couple of minutes later and met the team at the elevator, agreeing with the plans to meet later, needing to drown her sorrows but not purely for the reasons that the rest of the team wanted to.

It was 7 minutes past 10 when Emily Prentiss walked into the bar to meet her friends, late as she usually was to these gatherings. Spotting her team at a table near the dance floor she wandered over, also noticing the several already discarded shot glasses.

'I turn up just..' She glances down at her watch to check the time '8 minutes late and I've already missed all the fun' smirking at her friends sat around the table, she joined them.

'Well we will just have to help you catch up then princess' Derek Morgan slurred, finishing the scotch already in his hand. He lived the closest so he always got there first, meaning he always ended up ahead of everyone else. JJ who sat to her right, was three quarters of the way through her glass of white wine and had several empty shot glasses lined up in front of her as well. Reid had an empty glass in front of him which seemed unusual for him to drink that quickly but she could understand it in this case. The only person who was not currently at the table was Garcia who was currently walking back over to the table from the bar, carrying a tray with yet another round of drinks and more shots.

'Gumdrop! You came!' Emily was swept up into a crushing hug after the drinks had been placed down on the table.

'Of cause I did!' Emily chuckled. Despite the reason for these nights she loved them, she saw her friends more relaxed than ever. It also gave her a chance to spend more time with JJ away from the office which is something she always welcomed. Recently JJ had stopped coming out with the team as much, instead choosing to stay at home with Will. But tonight she came, just like Emily hoped every time.

After downing their next shot, none of them knowing what it was apart from Garcia but drinking it anyway, JJ's phone started ringing. She noticed the tone as Will's. She instantly stiffened up. She didn't want JJ to go yet. JJ walked away as she picked up the phone and the whole group could hear shouting moving into the distance. They all heard but they all knew better than to get involved, yet Emily couldn't help herself.

'Do you think one of us should go and see if she is ok?' she looked to her team mates who all looked concerned but made no attempt to move.

'Em, you know JJ. She will come to us if she wants to talk.' Derek offered a weak smile before he went back to his drink along with the rest of the team. Emily followed, drinking hers uncharacteristically quickly, so wrapped up in her own thoughts. A few moments later she spotted JJ walking back over to the table carrying yet another tray of shots, however this time there were many more. No sooner had the tray touched the table ten JJ had started necking shots one after the other, barely stopping for breath.1…2…3…4 shots later she stopped and looked up to meet the shocked eyes of her team.

'Sorry I think I drank someone else's' she managed to slur. She turned to Emily, grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes with a smile on her face, 'Come and dance?' As she started pulling her away she grabbed Garcia's hand as well and they walked to the middle of the dance floor. They danced there for a while, laughing and joking along the way. At some point, Emily wasn't quite sure when, Derek moved onto the dance floor and swept Garcia away with him causing the other girls to wolf whistle and laugh. Emily had lost her inhibitions by this point, she was a lightweight so the little drink that she had had went straight to her head so when Garcia left, she moved slightly closer to JJ and carried on dancing. They shared the occasional touch, lingering that bit too long. Touches that they could just about pull of as purely friendly, but to Emily they were so much more. Her skin felt alive every time it came in contact with JJ's, little did she know JJ felt the same. This carried on for a while until they started to get looks from the other people around them, their touches going a bit further that just friendly until JJ's phone started ringing from her pocket again. She heard her curse under her breath as she reached into her back pocket to retrieve her phone and then as soon as she saw the caller ID she sped off the dance floor in the same direction that she went earlier leaving Emily standing there alone. She remained still for a moment until she started to worry, what was up with JJ? She knew that usually JJ would come to them if she had a problem but she couldn't help but want to comfort the blonde, be the shoulder for her to cry on if there was something wrong, of which she was certain. While thinking this she found that her legs were already leading her over to the side door of the bar that they were in. A few seconds after leaving through the door, shouting could be heard from a nearby alley, she couldn't quite make out what was being said but she could tell that voice anywhere. She immediately became worried and rushed over to the alley to find JJ pacing back and forth, still shouting into the phone.

'This is your damn fault! I've told you to stop ringing me! Just leave me the hell alone!' With that the phone was thrown on the floor and JJ slid down the wall to end up in a heap on the floor. Emily stood for a second in complete shock before rushing over to her side and folding her arms around her.

'JJ, please talk to me? What has happened?' She could tell that JJ had started to cry from the sobs that were now shaking her body and she felt her heart crumble at the sight of the usually so composed liaison looking completely broken. She eventually calmed and Emily could also see the barriers go back up in her eyes, knowing that it was the exact same thing that she did.

'Please don't hide from me JJ' She looked right into her eyes and begged her as she saw the blue oceans soften. The blonde looked down and started playing with her hands.

'Me and Will… It's over. I caught him with another woman. Turns out it's been going on for a few months, apparently it's hard for him when I go away on cases' JJ looked almost emotionless but Emily could tell that it was only because she was trying her hardest to lock the feelings away. She felt anger and hatred build up inside her, how dare he hurt her. How dare he upset her like this? She realised after a minute that she hadn't actually said anything and could see the nerves play on her features. She took hold of JJ's hand and looked right into her eyes, begging for her to believe every word she was about to say.

'Seriously, I always knew he was a bit dense but how stupid really is he?' She saw a slight tweak of a smile at her words but she knew she needed to reassure the blonde in front of her. ' He really must be the stupidest man on earth to think he could ever do better than you' With that JJ looked up to meet Emily's gaze and was greeted with a warm smile. Emily helped JJ up but they still stayed leaning against the wall a bit as they were both still a bit unsteady on her feet. Before Emily could even stop herself, all of her thoughts and feelings came flooding out.

'You are the most beautiful, intelligent and, quite honestly, perfect person that I have ever met and anyone would be blessed to have you and should count their lucky stars every day. You deserve someone who is going to treat you like a princess and care for you like you deserve. He doesn't even deserve one second of your time because you are far too good for him' After realising what she had said, Emily felt her face start to burn red and she promptly looked down away from the questioning gaze of the younger woman. Just then she noticed her hands had somehow found themselves resting on her waist and quickly pulled them away, too embarrassed to do anything else.

'You really believe that?'She heard the blonde whisper, but it almost wasn't a question, more like her trying to make herself believe what was being said. Emily could do nothing but weakly nod. But a couple of seconds later she found herself being turned around so she was pressed against the wall with JJ's lips millimetres from hers. The moment seemed to last forever before the younger woman pressed her lips urgently against the brunettes. The kiss wasn't tender like she imagined, it was passionate and almost desperate, like they couldn't get close enough. After a few seconds they broke apart, both gasping for air but as JJ leant in again Emily, against her own wishes, turned her head slightly. She saw the look of hurt cross her friends face, quickly followed by embarrassment and guilt. She tried to pull away, anything to get away from that situation but Emily held her hands around her waist and wouldn't let her go.

'Please look at me JJ. I don't regret that for one second, trust me, but I don't know whether it is just down to the drink or what but you have to realise you are kissing a woman. You are kissing me. And I can't let you do something you will regret in the morning when you wake up' She was silenced by a finger pressing to her lips.

'Why would you think I would regret this?' With that, Emily became confused. 'You think I don't notice the looks that you give me? You think I don't notice your hand lingering a bit longer than it should? The funniest thing is for a profiler, you missed all the signs. You were completely blind to the looks that I was giving you. The lingering touches that I was giving'. With that JJ hooked a finger under the brunettes chin and pressed their lips together again but this time it wasn't like before. This time it was so soft, caring and filled with what Emily could only describe as love that she couldn't help but kiss back. As they broke apart she felt a hand trail down the side of her body and back up to grasp one of her breasts and heard JJ whisper in her ear 'I want you so bad, I have for so long' before she felt the younger body being pressed right up against her, trapping her right against the wall (not that she was bothered at this point) and their lips were crashing together again. Their hands started to roam even further but before it went too far, Emily held her hands still and stopped the blonde's movements.

'I meant what I said earlier. You need to be loved like you deserve, not in some back alley. If you want to do this that is?' She was suddenly nervous, what if she didn't want t? but when she looked up she was met with a big smile.

'How about your place?' Was the response she was given and before she even knew what she was doing she had stolen one more kiss and then started speed walking down the street, pulling JJ behind her and jumping into the first taxi she found.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2… do enjoy lol

Once again I do not own anything to do with criminal minds unfortunately.

This story is for Sun, you got me writing again and I'm so thankful :)

PS Reviews are love

The taxi ride to Emily's condo was only 10 minutes long but it seemed to last forever, nervous glances at each other and smiles stretching across their faces filled their journey. They had text the team saying that JJ didn't feel well so Emily was taking her home so none of them were worried, the closer they got to her place though, the more nervous she was feeling. What if this ruined their friendship? Was it going to go anywhere after this? Was this just some experiment to JJ? But as if she could tell what she was thinking, JJ simply reached across and held Emily's hand putting all her fears at ease. When they finally got there, Emily thrust entirely too much money into the cab drivers hand and told him to keep the change, to which he was ecstatic but at this moment the last thing on her mind was money. She was leading the woman who she had been in love with for so long now, up to her flat. She couldn't keep her mind on a straight path, instead letting it wonder to the possibilities that the night held. As they took the elevator up to her apartment they could hardly keep their hands off each other but were forced to as one of Emily's grumpy neighbours joined them in there. When they stumbled out onto her floor and got to the door, she felt arms circle around her waist and a, what could only be described as perfect body pressed up against her back. She quickly drew in a breath through her teeth to try to calm herself but completely faltered again as she felt rather than heard JJ giggle right next to her ear, her breath washing over her and making her knees feel weak.

'Are you going to open the door then?' Her teasing was driving Emily mad and it was taking far longer to put the key in the lock while being distracted by the goddess like woman behind her. She felt JJ's lips fall softly on her neck and start to kiss a path up towards her ear. Just when she thought she was going to collapse from her knees being so weak she heard the click of the lock and in what seemed like less than a second she had pulled them both inside and now had JJ pinned against the back of the door. They were kissing with such passion that she thought she would never be able to stop herself, JJ was like her own personal drug and she was addicted. She was so close to just taking her there and then but she remembered her thoughts from earlier and grabbed her hand to lead her up to her bedroom.

All the way JJ walked far closer than was necessary, determined to not miss a second of being with this beautiful woman. When they reached the bedroom, Emily softly laid JJ down across the bed and she lay down beside her, reaching over to kiss her, taking things step by step because although she knew JJ wanted this it was still a big step. She didn't want to scare her off when they had got this far. She started off by kissing her, trying to put every feeling she had into every kiss, hoping that JJ would know how much this meant to her. She wanted nothing more than to please her, when it came to her she was just a person weak at the knees. She swore in that second that anything JJ asked of her she would probably do without question, she was devoted. She broke the kiss to take in the beauty laid in front of her and instantly she felt her insides turn to jelly. For the second time that night she really took in what JJ was wearing, the combination of the skin tight black jeans and the tight fitting white vest top which was simple yet showing off all the best parts of her body was just irresistible. She ran her hand down the side of her body and felt her involuntarily shiver at the contact of skin just below her top and above her trousers that was visible. She looked up and saw a small tear shining in the corner of her eye and pulled her hand away instantly. She raised her hand to the blondes face to get her to look her in the eye.

'JJ what's wrong? Just tell me to stop and I will but I need to know' She knew it would be so hard to tear herself away now but she couldn't let her do something she would regret.

'The way you look at me. I can't describe it, but no one has ever looked at me like that before' She stopped on the edge of saying something else but then decided to continue in a whisper. 'you look at me like you love me'. And as she said it she looked right into the other woman's eyes which had widened at that comment and saw the truth to that thought that lay there and she couldn't help but smile. 'Oh Emily' and with that she launched herself at the beautiful woman that loved her unconditionally and kissed her with every feeling she had. Every bit of happiness she had ever given her. She straddled her, taking control of the woman beneath her who was still recovering from her secret being revealed. Although after a couple of seconds she felt Emily start to get control back and in a flurry of motions and a few moments they both lay side by side on the bed completely naked just looking at the other and thinking how lucky there were in that moment.

Emily was the first to verbalise her thoughts, whispering 'you are so beautiful' into the crook of the blondes neck. She rolled JJ onto her back and started kissing a path down her body, right to where she was needed. When she got there she could tell instantly how ready she was but she wasn't planning to give it to her quite that quickly. She started kissing a nipping the inside of her thighs, determined to make this as good as she could for her. Eventually after a couple of minutes of teasing and JJ's repeated pleading, she finally kissed the place which made JJ's whole body shiver. She started by bringing her tongue to circle around her clit before sucking slightly, something that enlightened her to the fact that JJ was very vocal in the bedroom from the moan that was torn from her throat. She could tell that she was getting close from the way she was moving so as she placed an arm across her hips to steady her movements, she entered her with two fingers. She slowly started pumping in and out while sucking on her clit bringing her higher and higher, never quite keeping a constant rhythm to take her over but enough to hold her on the edge. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to JJ, she eventually started up a rhythm and with a few hard thrusts she was pushes screaming over the edge. JJ felt like the whole world was melting around her, stars exploded in front of her eyes and she couldn't remember the last time she felt that good. Will had never even made her feel half that good, he had never been that intent on making her feel good after the first few months and then wondered why she didn't rush home to him. When she finally came back down she was being showered with kisses all the way back up her body and while she was still quite breathless, a final kiss was stolen from her lips. She felt her head spin and had to push Emily away to try to steady her breathing which merely made the brunette chuckle slightly. She lay down beside her and watched her chest rise and fall as she tried to level out her breathing. Eventually the first words since it happened were spoken.

'Oh godd' JJ sighed in between still heavy breaths causing Emily to once again chuckle. 'Where on earth did you learn to do that?' She couldn't really think any logical thoughts at this point still.

'I guess I've just had quite a while to imagine and hope and wish' she figured at this moment there really was no point in lying. She saw a dreamy smile fall across JJ's face.

'Well it was certainly better than I imagined' she didn't think that was something she could ever admit but it made her feel so much better to admit to her thoughts now. In the blink of an eye JJ had rolled over and now straddled Emily, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

'I think it's my turn to repay the favour'

They went for hours after that, each getting satisfied until they ended up a pile of tangled limbs and eventually managed to pull themselves under the covers. Emily held the beautiful woman before her as she listened to her breathing even out. She lay there for ages, knowing that JJ had fallen asleep long ago but she just couldn't stop staring at her. Hoping that they could stay like this so much longer than it was probably going to be. Just as she was about to fall asleep her heart overtook her mouth and she whispered 'I love you' into the mass of blonde hair in front of her. As she felt herself drifting into sleep she heard the response she had dreamt of all her life and it sent her off into the first uninterrupted night sleep that she had had in years.

'I love you too'

So there is the second part :) hope you enjoyed it!

I am pretty sure that this is the fastest I have ever updated a story so yay for me lol


End file.
